onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cereza Ann Lucrezia XVI
Cereza Ann Lucrezia XVI, born Cerezita Anna Lucrezia is the captain of the Rose Queen pirates and is the third woman to rule the Loanan Seas on the other side of the world of One Piece. Overview Concept and Creation Cereza was originally built off the idea of the pirate captainess, Elizabeth Swan from PotC, the female Captain Shepard from the Mass Effect series, and the Major from Ghost in the Shell. Her black hair symbolizes a pained heart or closed shell. Her name has much to do with the story, her name is Cereza which in spanish means Cherry. Ann came off of her grandmother, the original Rose Queen. Lucrezia came from Lucrezia Borgia, the illegitimate daughter of Rodrigo Borgia, a former pope of 1400's Appearance Cereza usually wears black or gray because she believes blood is easier to wash out of the cloth when it's dark colors. She wears a black loose long-sleeved, ruffled blouse, black ankle tights, rather big golden hoop earrings, and a pair of black pirate boots. She also wears her mother's Sweet Dreams locket that is a thin golden chain and a rose-shaped locket, she also keeps her father's black-powder flintlock pistol at her hip at all times. To special occasions, she wears a black hat with a dark gray Loanan Ostrich feather in the center, a black vest with silver embroidery going through it, and red lipstick. Her hair is naturally brown but she dyed it black because when the sun hits her brown hair, it looks ugly. Her hair is in a smooth bob, a long fringe which falls forward from a side part to conceal one eye and has the ends tapered to accentuate the curve of the jaw and the mouth. Personality Cereza has a slight aloof personality to the point that if she sees a person killed it won't matter much to her, but it's strange because when a crewmember dies, she breaks into tears.She shows no tolerance for adults and can't stand to hear children cry. She'll fight a grown man for hours before she harms a child. If it's mutiny with her crew or betrayal, she'll question why they even joined the crew. She hates to waste time and is fond of sleeping. Her crew respects her like a man but fears her as a woman, she cares for her crew like their family but will be danged if she lets them take her life, so she sleeps with her pistol under her pillow. She takes great joy in stealing and loves to fight, but she can't stand the sound of gunshots. They scare her like thunder does to a stranded dog. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Cereza's early life, she was born on Islands of Loana and her parents disappeared. She was left on a beach with her mother's Sweet Dreams locket. She grew up on the streets of Loana as an orphan and thief. When she was 4 years old, she met Alexander Digger, a boy whose parents were killed by a burglar. She taught him how to be a street rat and how to use his bishounen looks to get food. When they were 10, they met a girl named Nova with a catalina flower in her hair. She claimed not to have a last name so they just named her Catalina since that was the first thing they saw. Adolescent Life When Cereza turned 16, her "uncle", Thomas Culkin brought her to the Pirates Trading Center Corp near the docks of Loana. A man there told her she had inherited a gun, a antique gun. A Ebony black-powder flintlock pistol and a pure rosewood ship called The Rose Queen. Soon after getting the ship, Cereza began sailing in it with her friends, Nova and Alexander. Abilities & Powers Weapons Cereza's weapon system is kind of special and is loosely based off of a video game protagonist, Bayonetta's weapon system. Cereza wears boots everywhere and keep small guns in the heel of her boots. She uses the flintlock pistol her father left for her on rare occasion because it packs a cruel punch and has been seen as inhumane if used to kill humans. She also keeps her mother's locket of Sweet Dreams lipstick around her neck so that if a man tries something, she can easily tempt him and kill him with a single kiss from the lipstick. The Sweet Dreams lipstick is made from white loanan roses that have been pulled and pummeled to the point of toxicity. It's not toxic for the user, but it is toxic on the victim. Speech Skills Cereza has a calm and endearing voice which has a warmth that guides people to her, but this same voice is what gives her an ability to barter and negotiate very well. Hand-To-Hand Cereza didn't always have her gun so she learned how to street brawl and she took muay-thai from an old friend. She is quite fond of heel dropping and punching people square in the nose. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Pirate Captains Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Character